1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of harvesting earthworms from a ground soil area and to a composition which is effective to encourage earthworms to surface from their burrows while obviating injury to the worms or damage to plant life.
Earthworms conventionally are harvested at night when they emerge from their burrows to move about on the ground surface. Gardens and grass-covered areas such as lawns and meadows usually contain an abundant supply of earthworms. The earthworms are picked, packed and refrigerated and then distributed to various outlets for sale and use primarily as fish bait.
In that worms are nocturnal creatures, harvesting of worms normally must take place at night. Attempts have been made for the commercial harvesting of earthworms during daylight hours by means of the use of an electrical current established in the ground between two electrodes to create a pulsating charge at a predetermined frequency to cause the earthworms to surface. This technique necessitates a high initial capital cost and access to a power supply. In addition, an inexperienced operator is exposed to the hazards of an electrical shock.